


They Are Not Yours

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [41]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Child Injury, Fae Gordon Freeman, Trans Gordon Freeman, and also are currently using they/them pronouns, cuddle piles, g-man has no pronouns, iron is involved, moderate to severe burns, they don't have a name, which is why they are referred to as the fae or the fae child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: No one hurts G-Man's children and gets away with it.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	They Are Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Request: for G-man random 31 maybe please!  
> 31: “They’re not your kids, back the fuck off.”

There were moments that G-Man was happy about being the near eldritch abomination that G-Man was. 

Moments when someone looked at G-Man’s children and thought that they could hurt a hair on their heads. 

Tommy was sleeping now, Benrey’s multiple arms curled around him, an empty space next to them for the fae child. The currently missing one. 

G-Man sighed heavily. Hopefully, they were with Bubby and Coomer. Hopefully, they were in the vents. Hopefully they were here, or there, anywhere but the one spot G-Man thought they were. 

The luck was not on their side tonight, G-Man felt. The fae child did not often miss the cuddle piles like this, and Tommy had been in near tears over it. There were very few things that would keep the fae to the point it drove Tommy to tears, and they all connected to being stuck somewhere. 

The fae child was not often stuck by things. 

This probably meant iron was involved. 

The pit in G-Man’s chest filled with anger as the thought passed in G-Man’s mind, and off G-Man went, leaving Tommy and Benrey in a tangle of limbs on the bed. 

Protected of course. G-Man was not going to leave the children unprotected. 

Of course, the labs were quiet. Hidden. As if they were hiding from G-Man. No sign of the scientists hidden around, and the anger only continued to grow, seeping out around into the halls, stealing the light. There was no mistaking the fact that G-Man was pissed. 

There were a good amount of labs. They could hide the fae child in many places, keep them hidden from G-Man’s sight if they so desired, but there was one thing that G-Man was good at. 

Finding one of G-Man’s children in distress. 

And the Fae was in distress alright. 

It was like a beacon in the back of G-Man’s head, leading G-Man right to the lab with the fae inside. There was no hesitation, the doors bursting open the wrong way as G-Man stepped inside, having to duck just a bit to get through the door. When had G-Man gotten taller? It didn’t matter. 

Dark eyes fell on the fae child, locked in what G-Man could only assume was an iron cage, from the way they whimpered in contact with the bars, shaking in the middle. 

There were three scientists around them. Two had gotten a warning before, the third had not. 

Simple fix then. 

Time stopped around them all, but only G-Man and the fae child remained mobile. The other three were conscious, alive and breathing, but it would not do to have them running away now. 

Not because G-Man couldn’t find them again, but rather because G-man didn’t want to expend the energy to go find them. 

The bars were a simple fix, pushed aside as if they were nothing, and the fae was in G-Man’s arms in moments, hands and feet covered in blistered burns, arms and legs to a lesser extent, whimpering in fear. G-Man hummed a soft tune, rocking with them for a moment, one arm wrapping around the fae’s back, holding them up despite the fact that G-Man knew they didn’t need it. 

G-Man turned, eyes falling first on the two that G-Man had given warnings to before. There was something unreadable in G-Man’s eyes, a dark anger that very few ever survived. 

These two would not be part of that few. 

What G-Man was going to do with them, G-Man would think of later. But for now, there was a scared, injured child in G-Man’s arms, and thus, more important things to take care of. 

The two were gone in a flash, stuck into a stasis that G-Man began to consider leaving them in forever. 

And finally, the third, a terrified intern who had not gotten the warning. G-Man paused, eyes narrowing upon looking at him, before taking a few steps closer. 

“There are three children in this facility.” G-Man held up three fingers with the hand not holding the fae child close. “This one here, in my arms.” One finger down. “A second, tall and thing, with bright glowing eyes.” Two fingers down. “And a smaller, multi-limbed, near... animalistic child.” the final finger down. “A word of advice?” 

The intern’s eyes tracked to the fae for a moment, before back to G-Man’s face. There was a dark grin there, stained in shadow. “They are not your children. Back the fuck off.” 

With that, G-Man was gone, time restarting as G-Man stepped back into the room. 

The two on the bed were luckily still asleep, and G-Man stepped into the connected bathroom, setting the fae carefully on the marble counter. The fae child sniffled, but let go, staring at G-Man quietly, sniffling and rubbing at their eyes. 

“I know it must hurt.” G-Man hummed, finally locating the first aid kit, and focusing attention on the fae’s hands first, which they presented rather easily. “I will fix it, bug.” 

They nodded slightly, trusting without saying so, and G-Man smiled softly. 

When the wounds were cleaned and covered, the fae yawned, clinging onto G-Man’s tie again, and, for a moment G-Man considered extracting the tie to leave the fae with the other two. 

When Bubby and Coomer came to check on them later, they found G-Man, asleep with the three children curled up together on G-Man’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of in love with the Fae Gordon AU I've got here.


End file.
